


I'll Always Be Here For You

by naynay_of_house_gay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comforting Derek, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Injury, Kanima Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, not happy ending, you will hate the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was kidnapped by the Dread Doctors, and the pack called in Derek to help find the missing teen. When the pack managed to rescue Stiles, they need to keep him safe and protected. But how will they react to what Stiles has become? Especially Derek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be Here For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Another_Zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Zombie/gifts).



> This fic is for an awesome friend, I gift this to her and hope she enjoys it! I also hope you all enjoy it as well, personally I don't have any faith in this fic because I think it is bad. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is a different version in a way, to how Teen Wolf actually is when looking at the motives of the Dread Doctors. It does not have a happy ending but it is exactly how I wanted it. (For clarification)  
> Love you - @Just_Another_Zobie

“STIIIILES!”

 

Derek ran frantically toward the teen who laid motionless on the cold table. It had been weeks since the pack found out Stiles was taken by the dread doctors. They didn’t know what to do so they called Derek to help find him.

Derek slammed his hands onto the teen’s body, aggressively shaking him, trying everything he could think of to wake him. Tears streamed down the man’s face, however Stiles remained still, his skin was pale as the snow and his body lifeless. Derek gripped the teen tight, lifting him over his shoulders and running as fast as he could out of the Dread Doctor’s lair. Scott finally caught up with them, he intercepted the pair in the tunnels.

“We have to get him to a hospital” screamed Derek

“No, Derek listen…there is nothing they can do for him. He will wake but…”

“But what Scott!”

“He won’t be the same”

Scott and Derek both stared at the teen, neither of them knew what to do or how to deal with this situation. They continued to run through the tunnels, searching for a way out, to where the rest of the pack waited helplessly.

“Guys over there” Lydia yelled, she pointed in the direction of the tunnel entrance.

The sheriff instantly dashed over toward his son, grabbing him with a forceful grip, screaming his name, begging him to wake up. The pack gathered around the sheriff’s car, helping place the teen on the back seat.

“We need to take him to your house” stated Scott

“Absolutely not, he is going straight to the hospital!” replied the sheriff in a firm voice

“It will just make things more complicated, Corey warned us that this might happen. Please Sheriff!” exclaimed Scott

The Sheriff looked down, unsure of what to do. He wanted to protect Stiles no matter what. But the pack did to, the Sheriff he trusted Scott, he was like a son to him. It took a while before the Sheriff started the car and took off with Scott, Stiles and Derek.

“Tell the others that we will be at my house, and Scott… I hope you’re right about this”

 

\-----

 

“Place him on the couch” the sheriff said while desperately trying to move the furniture that surrounded it, he couldn’t help but panic as he watched Stiles be lowered onto the lounge. The pack arrived five minutes later, all rushing into the house to be by the teen’s side.

“What do we do now” asked Lydia

“Now…we wait” replied Corey

“Are you sure he going to wake up” said Scott

The pack turned to Corey, waiting for an answer. They were all hoping that Corey was right and that Stiles would wake up, that he would be okay. The Dread Doctors took their work very seriously, the pack knew that Stiles would be different, but they all accepted that. It was comforting to know that the Dread Doctor’s success rate had gotten better during the past few weeks.

Derek lowered himself to Stiles side, he didn’t want to leave Stiles in this condition. He looked at the teen before him and moved his hand over to his, gripping and holding him tight.

“Come on Stiles…Wake up” Derek said in a soft and soothing tone, he had managed to calm himself out of his hysteria. Derek sat by his side for hours, waiting for the faintest of movements, hoping that Stiles would wake up and jump right into his arms, telling him that he was okay.

 

\-----

 

“Derek…Derek…DEREK”

Derek suddenly jumped up, he must have dozed off at some point, and now Scott had just awoken him.

“Sorry to wake you but it’s the full moon tonight, so I’m taking some of the pack out into the woods, okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea”

Minutes past and he Derek found himself alone in the house, he looked up at the clock hanging above the window, _12:00 am._ The moon was at its peak, he didn’t know how long he had to wait for Stiles to wake up, but if there was a best time it would be now.

He waited and waited, Derek stared up at the clock again, _12:35 am._ He was starting to feel sick, the lack of food he has had in the past week has finally taken its toll. He looked in the direction of the kitchen, contemplating whether he should leave Stiles for a few minutes. Derek decided to quickly pop into the kitchen to get something to eat, and recover his strength.

 

\-----

 

Minutes later, Derek returned to the living room. As he looked up at Stiles the wolf froze, he didn’t know how to react to what he was seeing. Stiles was standing before him, his face was scaly and his eyes shown bright yellow. Stiles stared directly at Derek, he didn’t know what to do. The teen suddenly walked very slowly towards him, getting closer by the second. Derek moved away from Stiles, thinking of ways he could approach this situation. He would never hurt Stiles no matter what, but did Stiles feel the same way? Derek continued to walk backwards before he felt the wall behind him, he was now trapped and had nowhere to go.

“Stiles, I don’t know if you can hear me but it’s me… Derek. I’m your friend”

Stiles instantly stopped mere footsteps from the wolf, his head slowly tilted to the side, allowing his eyes to move up and down to analyse the man before him.

“Stiles…What are you…” Derek said. Stiles hand moved up in front of Derek’s torso, the wolf was shocked by this. He had never been so confused before, but something was telling him to move his hand to touch Stiles’, a kind of voice in his head, and Derek listened. His raised his hand up and pressed against the teen’s palm which instantly caused Stiles to black out. Derek quickly moved to catch the teen. Derek stared in shock as the scales on Stiles’ face started to recede and disappear.

Derek laid Stiles back down on the lounge, making it comfortable for him as best he could. He couldn’t shake what just happened, the whole thing was now a big blur.

The last thing Derek remembered was sitting next to the teen on the floor and placing his head down onto Stiles’ hand before drifting off to sleep.

 

\-----

 

“What’s happening” was the sound Derek awoke to, he looked over to see Stiles fully awake and sitting upright, his face was as beautiful as ever but his expression was a mixture of fear and confusion.

“You’re…you’re awake” Derek said, moving his body closer to the teen. “We were so worried about you, we didn’t know if you would wake up”. The teen searched around the room, as if he was looking for something.

“Where’s my dad” Stiles said

“Upstairs sleeping I presume, I can go get him?”

“No... Its ok, let him sleep. He needs it”

“Stiles…” A familiar voice echoed throughout the room, both men looked over to see Scott standing in the doorway. His face was filled with relief, he quickly bolted over to Stiles, wrapping his hands around the teen and giving him the biggest hug he had ever gotten. Moments past, and the pack started crowding into the room, all shocked to see Stiles upright. However none of them had the courage to ask what happened. The loud conversations were enough to wake the Sheriff and bring him racing down the stairs, “Stiles!” the sight of his son alive put tears in his eyes. The Sheriff was so relieved, he couldn’t bear losing the last of his family. Stiles didn’t know how to react to his father, it was all happening so fast, the Sheriff hugged his son so much he could hardly breathe.

A few minutes of silence swept across the room, everyone was so happy Stiles was okay but no one knew what to say.

“Scott, can I talk to you for a minute” Derek asked while moving into the kitchen. Scott followed his movements until they both stood alone in the room.

“What is it Derek?”

“Last night…When you guys left, Stiles…”

“What about Stiles”

“He was awake, he was standing in front of me but he wasn’t him. His eyes were yellow and his face was covered in scales”

“You mean…Like Jackson?”

“Yes. I don’t know what to say but I think Stiles…I think Stiles is a Kanima”

Scott was disturbed at the very thought, he stared at Derek hoping that it was a joke. But he looked serious, very serious.

“So what now?” asked Scott

“We need to wait and see what happens, but at the same time know what happened to him. We need to ask Stiles about what the Dread Doctors did”

Both Scott and Derek moved back into the room, everyone was scattered around the room, all looking at Stiles. Tiny conversations filled the room but Stiles remained on the couch with his father, still hugging in a tight embrace.

“Alright guys, the room is a bit crowded. Everyone go home and get some sleep, I’ll call you if anything happens” Scott explained to the pack. One by one they left the house, passing Stiles and offering bits of comfort as they left. By the end all that was left was Stiles, Scott, Derek and the Sheriff.

“Alright Stiles, we don’t want to do this right now but we need to know. What happened?”

Stiles knew this was coming, he looked down at his hands that were already starting to shake. Tears started to appear in his eyes, this only made the Sheriff hold the teen tighter.

“Ahhh I was in my room, I opened my eyes and thought I saw something in the window”

“Like what?” asked Derek

“The main Dread Doctor, the one with the cane. He was staring at me. I thought it was a hallucination until…”

Stiles whole body started to shake uncontrollably, tears started pouring down his face. He body started fidgeting immensely, trying to get the image out of his head but nothing would work.

“Get away from me! Get away!!” Screamed Stiles. Derek lunged up toward Stiles and gripped tight on the teen.

“It’s ok Stiles. I’m here, I’m here”

From that moment Stiles grew quieter, he started to calm down. A wave of safety came over him as he felt Derek holding him, it was the only thing that was soothing his horrible memories.

“I think that’s enough for today” said the Sheriff

“No. No I need… I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

Derek glanced over toward the Sheriff, who looked back, unsure of what to do. Should he let his son continue or not? It took him a few minutes to make a decision, “Fine…But if that happens again, that’s it. But for you Stiles, we will give it one more try”.

“He was in my room, standing above me. I was so scared I froze, I didn’t know what to do. The next thing I know I’m in this room, it was cold and they were standing above me and I’m strapped to a table. Then they injected me with this green stuff and next thing I know I wake up here” 

“You mean you don’t remember anything in between? Not us saving you…or last night?” replied Derek.

“No, nothing”

“Okay well that’s enough, time for you to go upstairs and sleep young man. You need to recuperate, Scott do you mind staying with him?” asked the Sheriff

“No not at all. Derek you watched over him all night, why don’t you go home and rest” suggested Scott

“I want to stay by his side” Derek replied

“I got him, you go home. If anything happens I’ll call you immediately”

Derek nodded in agreement, he looked down at Stiles who still was positioned into his arms. Derek held onto the boy tight as he lifted him up and carried him up the stairs to his room, placing him on the bed next Scott. Derek remained in the room a few minutes until Stiles drifted back to sleep.

“Look after him Scott and if he can’t be in this room due to what happened, take him out and put him in his father’s room” Derek said. Scott got to his feet and placed both his hands on the wolf, “I got this, he will be fine”. Derek lowered his head to look at Stiles, he laid their sleeping peacefully. With a smile, he turned to the door and walked out knowing that he will be perfectly safe.

 

\-----

 

It had been hours since he saw Stiles, but it felt like days. Scott told him to go home and get some rest, but how could he with Stiles laying there not knowing what’s happening to him. Derek spent the whole day pacing his loft, counting the seconds until Scott finally rang to let him know about Stiles.

Derek stared out the window, watching as the sun slowly disappeared in the distance, every second getting darker and colder. The wolf couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles, he wanted nothing more for Stiles to be with him and know that he was safe.

Hours past and Derek was still in the same position, by the window and staring into the distance. The loft was silent and motionless before Derek heard a bang on the door, *bang *bang *bang.

The wolf moved over to the door and harshly opened it, however he was surprised to see that no one was there. Confused, Derek closed the door again before turning around to see Stiles standing in the middle of his loft, again with his yellow eyes and scaly face. Stiles smirked at the wolf, his eyes shimmering in the reflection of the lights.

“So I felt that you wanted me here with you” Stiles stated

“I… I don’t… know what you mean” replied Derek, who was completely speechless.

“We’re bonded now, I can feel everything you feel. And I know that you wanted nothing more than for me to be here”

“Ahhhh how?” Derek said confused

“Simple, we bonded last night when our hands met, when you became my master. Come on Derek, you know how this works”

Derek stared at Stiles absolutely shocked. He had so many questions but he didn’t know where to start, the very idea of him being Stiles’ master threw him way off balance.

“So you’re a Kanima?”

“That’s what the Dread Doctors planned me to be, I guess”

“But the Kanima is a weapon of vengeance, and they only bond with people who have vengeance against another. And also to carry out the will of your master is what Kanima’s do. I don’t have any hate towards anybody”

Stiles stared at Derek, he knew he had some form of vengeance but he wouldn’t admit it. “Why don’t you stop denying it and just accept that you do”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Stiles”

“Really? What about that incident in California? With that wolf pack”

Derek looked up at Stiles, the wolf saw nothing but red, the anger that he suddenly felt was unimaginable. Stiles turned his head, observing the wolf fight every urge he had to go on a rampage.

“But it doesn’t matter, we don’t need to worry about that” Stiles suggested, he wanted to see Derek calm, not angry. Stiles walked over to the wolf, who was now controlling his anger. Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder and gripped tight, “I’ll always be here for you Derek, no matter who or what I am. Never forget that”

Derek looked at the teen, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, his face was perfect and now in Derek’s time of need he was there to comfort and protect him.

“So…I’m your master am I?” Derek asked with a huge smile on his face, the things he was thinking was pure evil (in a good way). Stiles caught on instantly, he felt every urge Derek had and he knew exactly what he wanted.

“Yes you are. What can I do for you master?” Stiles replied, his face lit up with enthusiasm. He wasn’t going to lie, even as a human he wanted Derek. He loved Derek and wanted nothing more than to be with him. At least now, Derek didn’t have to worry about hurting him…or holding back.

“Get on your knees” Derek commanded. Stiles complied instantly, he wasted no time in dropping to his knees for the man before him. Derek smirked at the teen, watching him as he slowly removed his pants. Derek stood before the teen, his pants at his knees and his tight underwear briefs revealing his hardening member. Stiles had waited so long for this moment, and now Derek was ready for him.

The teen finally pulled down Derek’s briefs, positioning them around his knees. Stiles opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around his member, Derek threw his head back in pleasure. The teen’s wet mouth slid down his master’s entire length, his tongue moved its way along his slit, causing Derek’s legs to jerk in awe. Stiles loved the taste of Derek, he could feel his cock hitting the back of his throat as he deep throated his master in all his glory. The wolf moved his hand over the back of Stiles head, he gripped the teen’s hair tight and pulled him down onto his throbbing cock. The teen didn’t resist, Derek had complete control over him.

“Fuck Stiles, that’s it, suck it. You’re so good at this baby” moaned Derek. The teen responded with a simple moan, he had his full focus on the monster cock that was sliding down his throat.

Stiles master took great pleasure in thrusting his cock deep into Stiles mouth, causing the teen to gag continuously. Derek looked down to see Stiles had already unbuckled his pants and was slowly stroking his dick, “I never said you could do that” stated Derek. Stiles looked up with a saddened expression as he moved his hand away from his member.

“Pleeeease Derek!” Stiles whimpered

Derek smirked and looked down at the poor teen who was now begging for attention. The wolf grabbed the teen with all his might and lifted him up, he carried the teen over to his bed in the next room. Derek threw Stiles onto the bed, the sight before him was spectacular. The wolf pounced beside the teen, Derek’s claws protruded from the tip of his fingers as he quickly slashed every inch of Stiles clothing. Moments past and Stiles laid there naked, surrounded by his shredded clothing.

“Don’t you dare move” Derek commanded. Stiles complied, he remained perfectly still with his eyes closed. He could hear Derek in the distance, it sounded like he was searching for something.

“Ah found it. Ready for me to tear your ass apart?” Derek asked

Stiles smiled, he knew exactly what was happening. He felt Derek’s hands run over his back and grip his hips tight as he lifted him into position.

“You ready for my cock my little bitch?” Derek whispered

“Yes master, fuck me hard”

Derek moved his fingers along the teen’s hole, before inserting one finger deep into him. The teen gripped down on the bed, waiting and readying for what was about to happen. The wolf thrusted his finger deep into the teen, minutes later he inserted another one, he could feel the teen’s hole stretching. Derek removed his fingers from the teen’s ass, before positioning his hard member at the boy’s entrance. Stiles gripped tight on the sheets, getting ready for what was about to happen before… *boom

Stiles and Derek were both pushed back by an explosive force, the noise echoed throughout the loft. They both were knocked up against a wall, their bodies smashing against the hard brick wall. Derek was in utter shock and pain, he couldn’t move a muscle, and all he saw was Stiles on the ground injured and his face was covered in blood. Derek was paralysed, his bones were to broken to move, the wolf was forced to wait until his healing process started. All of a sudden Stiles jumped to his feet, his eyes yellow and body covered in scales. Stiles aggressively hissed toward the other side of the loft, his body slowly transforming into the Kanima.

Derek could hear the faintest of noises, like heavy metal footsteps that slowly got louder every second. The wolf continued to stare at Stiles, who was now in attack mode. Derek could feel his consciousness fading, his eyes getting blurry and he could do nothing to stop it. Derek managed to make out three figures approaching the Stiles, one was holding a type of syringe, he plunged straight towards Stiles before injecting him with it. Derek used everything he could to yell out to the teen but there was nothing he could do but watch the horrible sight. Just before Derek passed out he managed to make out something that one of the figures said.

"Success”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, I don't mind what form of feedback. I would REALLY appreciate to hear what YOU thought of the fic so I can hopefully improve.
> 
> Follow me guys!
> 
> Insta: nkhall17  
> Tumblr: jesusobrien.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave feedback and Kudos!


End file.
